nendiofandomcom-20200214-history
Baby
Babies are a vital part of nend.io, allowing for the "never ending" portion of the game to exist. After buying a baby (yes, you heard that right) at the Nursery, you will respawn when you die, but only if you are past than day 7. There are a variety of different babies, with multiple skin tones, genders, and skill sets. What you start with when you respawn depends on the skills the baby comes with (they are listed next to the baby and its price at the nursery), as well as what toys you give the baby. Also, you respawn with everything you had before you died, besides what was in your inventory. Buying a Toy/Baby Nursery Main Article: Nursery There are four different babies to choose from at each nursery, with some being different races/genders. They all cost between 1000 and 7500 dollars, and each spawns with extra Skills (or none, if you buy the 1000 dollar baby). Baby Supply Store Main Article: Baby Supply Store Shortly after purchasing a baby, it will begin to get hungry, and eventually angry. This is where the Baby Supply Store comes in. It is where you purchase a bottle and a toy for your baby, which if used will cause you to respawn with certain skills and a full Mood/Hunger bar. Skills Main Article: Skills You can think of the skills your baby spawns with as a combination of your genes, a sperm/egg cell donor's genes (except in this case the donation costs money), and how you raise your baby during its childhood. The skills you have before you die (your "genes") influence the skills your baby spawns with (its genes), since the skills you have prior to death are halved (and rounded down if they are an odd level) and given to you when you respawn. This means a player with a level 2 or 3 computer skill would respawn with a level 1 computer skill. Also, the skills your baby comes with (the donor's genes) are added to whatever skills you spawn with. Lastly, the toys you give your baby (the way you raise it) cause it to spawn with +1 of whatever skill that toy relates to (meaning the dumbbell toy would cause you to respawn with a +1 strength skill). Feeding/Playing/Sleeping Main Article: Toy You press E to interact with your baby, whether you are playing with it or just feeding it. By just clicking E next to a baby with no toys in your inventory, you will switch between following and staying mode. In following mode, the baby will follow you were ever you go, but take note, they are a lot slower than the character. In staying mode, the baby just stays in the same spot, making it a target for murderous players. Also, if your baby is hungry/angry, all you have to do is stand next to it and click E, and as long as you have a toy or bottle in your inventory, you will feed/play with it. You can also put your baby in bed by bringing your baby next to the crib and clicking E. Tips * Before or after buying a baby, you should make sure you are near one of your own houses, or a house that is unlocked, since your baby will only spawn with 1/8 of its Sleep bar if you do not put it in its crib. * You should buy a baby at day 7 or 8, since this will give you time to feed and play with your baby. * It is recommended that you leave your baby in a locked house, preferably the first house you have bought, as this is the one that no other player can buy (until you die). This will keep players from coming and killing your baby (if your baby dies, you must buy a new one). * It is best to only feed/play with your baby, since it is easy enough to keep your baby in an unlocked house, so when you respawn, you can go straight to bed. Trivia * It is possible to kill someone's baby, and after doing this, the person will be unable to respawn (unless they buy a new baby). Instead of turning into bones, the baby will lay dead, flat on the ground, with its arms and legs perpendicular to its body. * Even if you do not feed, play with, or put your baby in its crib, you will still repawn, but only with 1/8 of your you , Mood, and Sleep stats